In The Past
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Young Itachi makes a new friend in the local park. Fluff, ItaNaru.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**In The Past**

Itachi Uchiha was a child of habit. He was only seven years old, but he already had a set routine he liked to stick to. He would walk to school, arrive in time to go to his locker and organize his books for the day, attend class, walk home, do his homework, have dinner with his family, study, and the go to sleep.

Itachi liked his routine. It didn't involve change – Itachi hated change. Almost as much as he hated socializing. He hated talking to people.

Itachi's path took him past the local park, which was always brimming with children. Itachi never paid them a second glance. However, on a rather normal Tuesday, Itachi paused, eyes caught by a bright child down by the pond.

A small child was crouched by the pond, waving a piece of bread desperately at the ducks. The animals avoided the bright child, obviously not interested in the chunk of bread.

As Itachi watched the boy began to cry. He sat down, the bread falling to his side as he brought fists up to his eyes to brush away the tears.

Before Itachi realized what he was doing he was crossing to the child. Up close, Itachi took note of the whisker scratches on plump golden cheeks and the ragged state of the clothes.

He sat down next to the boy, dropping his bag beside him. The child didn't look up. Itachi reached across and grabbed the bread from the ground and broke it up into pieces, tossing it into the water. The ducks swarmed it instantly, guzzling it down eagerly.

The child stopped crying and looked up as Itachi threw the last of the bread out into the water. He looked back and forth from the pond to the boy beside him and Itachi tilted his head to the side.

"My bwead!" the boy cried. "You took my bwead!"

That was _not _the reaction Itachi had expected. The boy glared at him before leaping to his feet and running off. Itachi stared blankly after him.

_That _was why he didn't socialize.

-IN-

Determined, Itachi returned the next day to see the little blond tearing more bread up into small chunks, throwing it rather viciously at the ducks. Itachi sat beside him, ignoring the scowl he got for it, and offered the boy a small butter container.

"What's this?" he chirped, his annoyance forgotten. "What is it?"

He popped the lid and looked inside, and Itachi's lips twitched – it was as much of a smile as he had ever made.

Then the boy screamed, throwing the container away.

"Wo'ms!" he shrieked. "You'we so mean!"

The boy ran off again, leaving behind a small bag. Itachi stared at the spilt worms in confusion. They were the ducks preferred food. Didn't the boy understand that?

Itachi picked the bag up and looked inside. A name was stitched inside.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Hn. His name must be Naruto. Itachi stood up, taking the bag with him. He would return tomorrow and give it back.

-IN-

Naruto was _not _happy to see him. The adorable five year old stomped his foot as the seven year old sat beside him.

"Whewe's my bag!" he demanded. "You took it!"

Itachi handed it out to him without saying anything. Naruto snatched it up with a scowl, hugging it close to his chest. Itachi looked down at the pond before drawing a small plastic bag out of his own bag, filled with bread chunks. He handed it to Naruto, who took it cautiously.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened the bag. "Fo' me?" Itachi nodded. "Hey... a'e you twying to be nice to me?" Another nod. "Oh... are you twying to be my fwiend?" How many times would Itachi have to nod? "You have a wei'd way of doing things."

Itachi glared at the child who simply grinned up at him. Naruto reached over and took his hand, as he threw bread crumbs to the ducks with the other one.

"I've neve' had a fwiend befowe!" Naruto confessed. "What's youw name?"

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha."

-IN-

Itachi found himself stopping by every day. Naruto was no longer annoyed by his presence, but pleased by his visits. He was such a cheerful child, Itachi was so surprised that he could stand him – he usually hated overly happy people. But not Naruto. He loved everything about the cheerful child, from his lovely grin to his adorable singing.

"How can it be tha' we can say so much! Withou' wo'ds!"

"Hn."

"Bwess you and bwess me! Bwess the bees 'nd the biwds! I've got ta be nea' you evewy nigh', evewy day! I coul'n't be happy 'ny othe' way!"

"Hn..."

It mus' be love, love, love!" Naruto sang louder here, grinning at Itachi. "It mus' be love, love, love! Nothin' mowe, nothin' less! Love is the best!"

Itachi looked down at his friend fondly, even though it didn't show on his face. He reached out on impulse and wrapped an arm around thin shoulders, tugging the boy to his side. Naruto stared up at him before his grin grew.

"Tachi!" he chirped as he buried closer to his side. It was Saturday, so they had the whole day to play. "You'we my bes' fwiend, 'ight?"

"Hn," Itachi nodded. Naruto's grin grew.

"So can I come ove' 'nd play at youw house?" Naruto asked innocently. Itachi tilted his head to the side as he saw the desperation in Naruto's eyes.

"Hn," another nod. Naruto slumped against him.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Itachi frowned at that, clutching his thin friend tight. He didn't like seeing Naruto unhappy.

-IN-

Mikoto was delighted to meet Naruto. She was ecstatic that Itachi had a friend, and trusted her mature seven year old enough to accept the child into her house. And she loved the adorable little blond with his fox like grin and sweet innocence. He was not someone she would expect Itachi to befriend.

However, there was something off about the child. He clung to Itachi tightly, ate very little when she offered them food, and refused to go swimming. As soon as she had the boys settled in Itachi's room she went to find her husband. She had seen him watching the boy as well.

Fugaku met her halfway, appearing at the end of the hall. They both vanished into the nearby study.

"He looks..." Mikoto trailed off, unsure of how to say it. Fugaku nodded.

"Like Minato," he finished. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Mikoto, if that child _is _Minato's then I have the greatest right to custody."

"You're sure about that?" Mikoto asked unnecessarily. Fugaku nodded sharply.

"His family is dead, all he had was Jiraiya, and that pervert isn't fit to raise a child. I was his best friend all through school. He was Itachi's Godfather." Fugaku looked at his wife calmly. "I will have Obito and Tobi look into it. If that child _is _Minato's, you will consent to having him here?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

-IN-

Itachi could see how shocked his friend was when Mikoto asked him if he wanted to sleep over. Naruto held onto Itachi's hand and gazed up at his friend, who nodded once. Naruto's grin brightened up the room as he nodded eagerly. Mikoto had asked Naruto what his phone number was so they could call his carers to see if it was ok, but Naruto had asked if they could do it later.

Mikoto had smiled, and Itachi could see a hint of Uchihaness behind that sweet smile. She was up to something.

"Well, Naruto," she said as she took the boy's hand and led him to the bathroom. "You and Itachi can have a bath together."

"B-Baf?" Naruto stopped dead, staring up at Mikoto who tugged gently on his hand. "N-No clo'hs?"

"No, silly!" Mikoto said with a painfully fake laugh. "And you and Itachi can play with some toys while you're in there, if you promise to wash!"

"B-But..." Mikoto ignored Naruto's stuttering as she pulled the boy into the bathroom. Itachi immediately crossed to the tub and began to fill it while his mother kneeled in front of Naruto, who was twisting his hands in his top while he looked around desperately.

Mikoto reached for Naruto's hands, taking them in her own and looking into bright blue eyes.

"It's ok, Naruto," she said softly. "I won't hurt you."

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. Mikoto released his hands and took a hold of his top, lifting it up slowly. Naruto raised his arms above his head, allowing the woman to take the top off. Mikoto bit her lip to stop the gasp of horror at what she saw.

Scars.

Bruises.

Burns.

Mikoto's hands shook as she carefully folded up Naruto's top and set it aside. She took a deep breath as Naruto began to tug down his pants, kicking them away messily. Itachi began to strip himself as Mikoto hurried to the tub to turn off the water. She turned back to find both boys naked, and Itachi tracing one of Naruto's fading scars with one finger while the other boy looked down at his feet.

"Ok, into the tub!" Mikoto said with a false smile. She picked up Naruto under the arms and set him into the water while Itachi climbed in with him. "You both... you both play. I will be back soon!"

Naruto blinked at Itachi before smiling and grabbing a rubber duckie. He squeaked it and squealed in delight at the honk it made. Itachi stared at him for a moment before picking up sail boat and setting it to float.

Itachi wasn't sure how long they played for, but when Mikoto returned she had a smile on her face that was genuine. She watched them play for a while before helping them out and wrapping them up in fluffy towels. Naruto giggled happily as he watched Itachi from the hood of his towel, smiling brightly. They were quickly dressed in Itachi's pyjamas, the clothes ridiculously big on Naruto.

"Ok, boys, let's go downstairs!" Mikoto said as she offered each of them a hand. "I'll put on a movie and you can have some milk and cookies each."

"R-Really?" Naruto whispered. Mikoto nodded. "Yay!"

The little blond child threw himself at Mikoto's legs, hugging them tight. Mikoto patted his head, her eyes bright with tears as she bent down and scooped Naruto up into her arms, setting him on her hip. She held him there with one arm, her other hand going out to Itachi, who took it without a word.

Mikoto led them downstairs and Itachi settled next to Naruto on the big couch. Their legs were pressed together, and Naruto leaned into Itachi's side as Mikoto went to get them milk and cookies after putting on _Toy Story 2._

Itachi wrapped an arm around his friend and drew him close, burying his face in blond hair for a moment. Naruto snuggled up to him, the warmth from the bath, the snugly pyjamas and his best friend's presence making him slightly sleepy.

When Mikoto brought in the milk and yummy biscuits Naruto managed to push himself up to eat them. They ate in silence, Naruto occasionally laughing at part of the movie, until the doorbell rang. Itachi's head snapped towards the door, but Naruto barely noticed it. Mikoto hurried from the room to answer it.

She returned a few minutes later with a strange man. He had a warm smile, deep brown eyes and a strange scar across his nose. His chocolate coloured hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and he had a plain black briefcase in one hand.

"Naruto, could you come here please?" Mikoto asked with a smile. Naruto eyed the man warily for a moment before he nodded and hopped off the couch. Itachi frowned as he watched him go before returning to the movie. His mother would take good care of Naruto.

-IN-

Itachi didn't see Naruto again for a week.

He was distraught, but covered it easily, thanks to his Uchiha nature. He stopped by the park constantly, but there was no Naruto. Itachi was beginning to get really worried, until one day Mikoto knocked on the door to her room, a large smile on her face.

"Itachi," she said as she pushed the door open further. Itachi ignored her from where he was sulking on his bed. "I have very important news for you. We're going to have someone come stay with us. He is the son of your father's deceased best friend."

"Don't care," Itachi said coldly as he rolled over to show her his back. "Go away."

"Itachi!" Mikoto reprimanded. "Come meet the new addition to our family."

"Tachi?"

Itachi sat up quickly and stared at the door. Standing there, dressed in brand new clothing that actually fit, a bright smile on his golden face, stood Naruto.

Itachi swung his legs over the edge of the bed and hurried over to the door. Naruto met him halfway, throwing himself at Itachi, who hugged him tightly.

"Tachi! Mr. Um-ee-no came to my house, 'nd said I didn' haf ta live thewe any mo'e!" Naruto gushed. "And then Mr. Oocheeha said I could come live wi'h you!"

"Naruto," Itachi said as he hugged his friend tight. "My Naruto."

Naruto remained tight in Itachi's embrace as Mikoto smiled down at them. Itachi would never know the horrors they found in Naruto's former home, or the deep trauma the child had suffered. But he would know happiness, love and friendship.

The rest was in the past.


End file.
